2013 Liason
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: AU-I stopped watching GH for a long time, but this is my take after Liz & Jason met on the bridge to say goodbye to Jake a yr after he died. Then Jason "died". Elizabeth's affair never happened & Aiden doesn't exist. Jake "dying" and Josslyn needing "his kidneys" happened. Robin "dying" happened, Jason & Sam got back together & had Danny, but there was no "fake rape by Franco
1. Chapter 1

To clarify things: I stopped watching General Hospital for a long time (until the Scrubs stuff with Robin returning) but this is my take on things after Liz and Jason met on the bridge saying goodbye to Jake a year after he died. and then when Jason "died". Lucky/Nicholas/Elizabeth/Aiden never happened. He was never born. Jake "dying" and Josslyn needing "his kidneys" happened. The whole thing with McBain happened and the kiss on the bridge happened. Robin "dying" happened and Sam keeping the truth away from him happened; saying goodbye to Jake on the bridge happened. The tainted water never happened. Jason telling Liz he was getting a divorce from Sam and them kissing in his apartment and Sam seeing them happened, Jason and Sam getting back together happened. Sam did have her and "Jason's" baby (but there was no "fake rape" by Franco). 

Part 1: Jason is shot by Faison and falls into the water. No one can find his body and they all mourn him. It is raining very hard outside and Elizabeth is walking around saying she doesn't know how to live without him.

She hears her name being called out. She looks around and realizes it is Jason's voice. He somehow made it to the shore under the docks. She says, "oh my god, Jason" and runs to him.

He says, "I need your help, but no one can know I am alive. Can you take me to your studio?"

She says, "of course." She helps him to the studio and gets him inside and to the couch and covers him with a blanket. Since it has been raining, she's not worried about all the blood, but she must take care of the steps and hallway. She hurries out to clean up the mess. She gets back inside and says, "do you want me to call Sonny? Sam?"

Jason replies, "no, no one can know I am alive or that I am with you. I need your help once again and you are the only one I can trust with this information."

Elizabeth says, "ok...ok. Well the first thing we need to do is get you out of these wet clothes, so I can see your injuries. You really should be in the hospital."

He grunts and laughs, "that line never worked with me before; do you think it will now?" 

After taking off Jason's shirt and wet jeans, she covers him back up with the blanket. Elizabeth examines him and finds a bullet wound through and through his right shoulder and another one stuck in his lower back. She says "well, I have to get my kit and supplies."

He replies, "are you sure you won't get into any trouble?"

She laughs and says "really? after the last time you got shot, I keep a bag of things ready for the next time. I'm not going anywhere, it's all here" Soon he passes out and she gets the bullet out of his back. She patches him up and then he grasps her hand like he always does and thanks her. She says, "there is some food around and a hot plate in the cupboard above the sink. I will come back later with some dry clothes and something better for you to eat. Are you sure you don't me to call anyone? Not even Spinelli?"

Jason loudly says, "no! Please don't let anyone know I am here. You could be in danger too."

Elizabeth replies, "ok, ok, I'll go for now before anyone knows I'm missing, but I will be back later"

Elizabeth returns later after midnight. Jason is still half passed out. She brought some clothes her brother had her at her place before he left town and brought some warm food, deciding to forgo the regular soup menu. She got some pain pills and antibiotics left over from the last time he was shot. She wakes him up and tells him he needs to eat and take his pills.

Jason says, "you know you are still as bossy as ever." He asks about Cam and she says he's with Lucky in Ireland.

She says, "are you going to tell me what happened and why I can't tell anyone, or are you just going to ask me to leave?"

Jason says, "you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say and again say's this is just between us and no one else can know this."

"Okay, I promise", she replies.

"I was on the docks that night and I overheard Faison talking to someone. I couldn't be sure who it was. I couldn't place who the voice was, but it could be one of my many enemy's. It was still fuzzy in my head, but I heard that there was still no need to worry as the body switch went unnoticed and it was a match for Josslyn. Then the one part I remember was Faison saying Jake was still alive and as promised was hidden somewhere. I couldn't control himself and rushed Faison and whomever he was talking to fled. Faison, grabbed his gun shooting at me and as I went flying into the water, I heard 'even if you do survive this, you will never find your son and if anyone else tries they will be dead too'."

Jason had to take a breath and drink some water as Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth and tears started coming down her face. "Oh my god! What are saying? Please tell me this is not a joke. We need to tell someone."

Jason says, "calm down", as he brushes her tears away and pushes her hair away from her face. "I don't have all the facts and until I do, I need to stay dead. Can you handle that? Can you pretend to others that I'm dead?" She slowly nods her head, trying to take in what he said. She says she trusts him, but she needs to know everything. He says, "not right now, not yet, I'm tired and I need to hold you. Our son is out there somewhere, but I need to hold you." They both try to say sorry to each other for all the pain they caused each other, but her tears and his arms around makes them realize their mistakes mean nothing without having Jake with them. They fall asleep in each other's arms. She wakes in a panic, prompting Jason to wake up and hold her tight.

Elizabeth looks at her watch and realizes she will be late for work. Jason wants to know if she can keep up the charade. While she feels the guilt of keeping the secret and worrying about Jake, she says, "yes of course. I've done this before; but when I get back from work, I need you to tell me everything else." Work was very hard for her to concentrate, but she managed to keep it together. When she got off, she got some food and went to her studio. No one would be surprised as she had been going there a lot after Jake died, trying to make sense of it all. When she gets back to the studio, Jason is there and trying to move around. She says, "you still don't listen do you? the more you move this soon the quicker your stitches will come apart and the longer it will take for you to heal."

He's starting to remember more. While he can't be sure, he thinks Helena Cassidine, Jerry Jacks and some guy named Franco were involved. Liz says, "Helena makes sense after what she did to Lucky and not liking the friendship we all had with Nikolas; and Jerry, well he's Jerry and I'm not be surprised by anything he'd do especially if it has to do with money and terrorizing people. I don't know anything about this Franco guy, so I don't know how he fit in on all of this."

This is a lot to take in and Jason wants to pace himself and tells her he will need some things for her to get to him and once he's written it all down, she has to memorize it and then burn the list. She feeds him food and says if he behaves, she will let him sleep and come back in the morning. He promises and thanks her. She leaves.

When Elizabeth returns, Jason sitting on the couch quietly reading a book. He says, "once I feel better, I need to leave town as I have some ideas and leads where I could go and find Jake if he is really still alive."

Elizabeth asks again why Sam can't know. First Jason says he is trying to protect her, but Liz gives him the look that says we've been down this road before and you said Sam can accept the things I could not. He can't get over this thing with McBain and is unsure if the baby is his. It brings back memories of what she did to them years ago and even she could be a suspect as she knew that Jake would always be a connection of Liz and him.

He has written the list and says, "I need you to get these things for me and once you do, you have to destroy it. When I leave I will send you clues with the things you have collected about my progress and let you know about it. I have some contacts outside Port Charles, so I will use them and not anyone in Port Charles. They will keep an eye out for you and help you with some of the clues. I have some money, but I need to get more." She is confused but says she will do this for him. He explains his plan.

A week goes by and he is feeling better. She is spending most nights with him, talking and holding each other. The night before he leaves they give in to their desires that neither of them has ever gotten over. There is a ship he can hide out before it leaves port, so he grabs his bag and kisses her goodbye and she says, "no, not goodbye, but see you later."

Two weeks pass and yet no word from Jason. She gets home from work and goes through her mail. There is a postcard from the Cayman Island. All it says is "missing you" She now knows he has gotten the money he needs and by the time she got the card he will be long gone from Cayman. Cameron has returned after spending time with Lucky and she is so glad to have one of her boys' home with her.

Another week goes by and when she gets home from work, there is a small box by her door. She opens the box and there is the red glass he gave her years ago. She knows he is doing okay and is thinking of her. She hopes that this may be a sign he is getting closer to finding Jake.

She walks to her studio to paint and reflect. She has the day off and Cam is in school. He should be about 9/10. Elizabeth notices the book Jason was reading and wonders if he left behind a clue. The book is a travel book, but nothing points to a specific place. Some parts were underlined or circled. Inside the book she finds a large piece of paper and on one side it looks like some sort of message tree with names in boxes: Faison, Helena, Jerry Jacks, Carly, Jax, Sonny, Sam, Lucky, Luke, and Franco.

On the other side of the page were a list of the names in an outline form. 

Sonny's name was crossed off and next to it in Jason's handwriting. "no, he would need me in Port Charles too much to help with the business to risk getting me 'out of the way', and also he would never harm a child, especially my child." Franco's name was circled and next to it he wrote, "I don't know where he fits in this." Faison was underlined as he knew he was the one who shot him. There were question marks on the others, with some asterisks included meaning he thought it was more probable than the others. Those were Sam, Lucky and Jerry. She still didn't know what the book represented or the markings.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason traveled a few days on the ship and then got off to travel by plane. He had several drivers' licenses and passports so he could travel under different identities without raising red flags back in Port Charles. His first stop was the Cayman Island. He cleaned out all the money he had there. He spent a few days resting and recuperating. He found a postcard and went to the Post Office and paid a clerk to hold it for a few days before sending it. He then jumped on another plane and as he was traveling he reviewed his own copy of the list. He looked at it again and after Sonny's name, he crossed off Luke as he remembers how distraught Luke was thinking he had killed a four-year-old and even wanting Jason to kill him.

He looked at Franco's name and still couldn't place or understand where that name came from. He arrived in Greece to check out Cassidine Island. As he was scoping out the compound, he hears Nikolas's voice, so he hides and follows him. Much to his surprise, he sees Robin. OMG! She is not dead! He's ready to jump out but stops as he sees Nikolas is with her and he's getting her out of a locked room. He follows them and listens to what they are saying. Robin asks him about Patrick's baby and Nikolas says, "the baby is not his. Have you seen Helena?"

Robin replies, "no. The only ones I've seen are Jerry, Faison and some other lady claiming to be the grandmother of Patrick's supposed child. I haven't seen Helena for months." Jason waits back and checks the other rooms just to be sure as if there was one kidnapped baby, Jake could be there too. After hours of searching, he couldn't find anything. If Jake had been there, there was no sign, but it doesn't mean he couldn't once have been there. Before he gets back on the plane he calls one of his contacts and tells him to leave the box with the red glass outside Elizabeth's door. While on the plane again, he circles Jerry's name.

He recalls hearing Robin asking about Lucky and if has heard from him lately. Nikolas said he'd been out to see Lucky a few times and once when Cam was there. They didn't talk about Jake, but later when Nikolas was alone with Cam, Cam talked to him about Jake and how much he misses him since he died. Jason crosses Lucky's name off his list as he would be sure Cam would say something to Nikolas about seeing Jake. He knew Lucky hated him, but also knew that the agreement was made to have Jason stay away from Jake and that agreement had been kept. Plus, he hated the idea that even with all of that, Lucky would not keep Jake away from Elizabeth.

Jason arrives at his next destination (Australia) hoping to get information on Jerry. While he loves Carly deeply he thought she might have had Jake's body checked to see if it was a match for Josslyn, especially after begging Jason to get permission. Maybe she found another body and wanted to punish Elizabeth for originally deciding not to. There was also the possibility Jax would feel the same way. He's hoping that if Elizabeth found the other list, she would not go off on her own attacking some of those names.

Jason spent a lot of time in Australia quietly researching Jerry, Jax, and Carly. He found out that none of them had been there in the past year. He found out both Jerry and Jax had gone to Alaska for a while and Jason remembers they spent time there. That was his next destination, but before he left he sent a postcard from Australia to Elizabeth, with the words "no luck".

Once he got to Alaska he found out Jax was once there but left after finding out about Josslyn. He wondered if Jax would do something like that. He knew as a father that he may have done the same thing. He knew Jax was at General Hospital when Jake died. He also knew that Jax would not intentionally hurt another child but could have the resources to hide a child. He quietly asked around if Jax had been there. He was not and no one knew of any other places Jax would be at.

The trip was futile, so he had to leave again. Another postcard saying ? don't know.

Elizabeth is getting antsy and despite getting the postcards from Jason she is scared. She goes back to the book and tries to see if there is a code or something she can decipher.

She writes down the words circled.

Alaska  
Australia  
Cayman  
Montana  
Denver

and underlined  
travel  
revenge  
clues  
passport  
itinerary  
bags  
packed

Elizabeth believed part of the list was to be ready if she had to leave if necessary. She prepared to be ready to go ASAP. She had a bag of necessities to leave. It had been over seven weeks since Jason left, and she had been under a lot of stress until she realized she had missed her period. WOW! Well, this time she had no doubt who the father was. But she still did not know how to keep up the charade, as soon people would know. She had to stay strong.

She goes to the book again, looking for anything he was trying to tell her. She holds on to the red glass and keeps looking at it continues to hold it in the sunlight. She goes back to her painting and this time she paints a picture of Jason holding their son. Once she has finished and she allows it to dry, she rolls it up and places it into a canister. She remembers Jason said people would be looking out for her, so she places it outside near her front door and leaves for work. When she got home from work, she found the picture she painted almost 13 years ago.

Whew! He is still alive. She turns the painting over and finds tucked inside plane tickets to Denver for both her and Cam under both their names. It was a week from tomorrow. She tells GH and her Grams she is getting away for a few days. She gets to Denver and takes with her the list and the clues and the glass. She recalls something else on the list that says courtesy desk.

Elizabeth made it safely to Denver along with Cameron. While he slept she went over the book again. She found the courtesy desk and there was a package waiting for her. Inside it was a note telling her to go to a hotel, rest for a few days and let everyone know she was going to the mountains skiing. She was to tell them she would be out of cell phone range and not to worry. Also, in the box were some identification papers, (drivers licenses, passports for both her and Cameron in different names). There was also a burner cell phone. She left the airport and with her new identification. She went to a clinic to get checked out and get some prenatal vitamins. She was over two months pregnant, so she also bought some new clothes.

The following day she received a note and another book (with a copy of the list) for her at the hotel under her new name. It told her to go to Montana and stay at a specific hotel. Three days later she got on the plane to Montana, this time she flew first class, something she had never done before. While on the flight, she found some new information. Sonny, Luke, and Lucky's names were crossed off. Jerry, Helena and Faison's names were circled and highlighted from the list. Carly, Jax and Sam's names were **. The new book was a travel guide for Montana and places to visit. She was getting frustrated as she was getting antsy and wanted things to be over with. From the book he laid it out she needed to cover her tracks as much as possible. She trusted Jason.

She recalls telling Jason about when Lucky returned and found out what Faison and Helena did to him and her hatred of the Spencer's. Helena may have figured out that Jake was not Lucky's son, but he did love him as his own and well, payback is a bitch! She remembers everything Jerry did to all of Port Charles repeatedly and wonders what his agenda would be this time. She wants to believe Jax would not be involved and despite Carly, she and Jax were always friends. She also concludes that Carly would never want to hurt Jason that way, no matter what.

Her number one guess would be Sam. Sam hated her more than Carly did and would do anything to break the bond she had with Jason. But maybe Jason found something else out while he was doing his own traveling.

While flying to Montana, she updated her list crossing off Jax name and eventually Carly's, as she would never try to accidentally "kill" Jake just to do a body switch. She loved Jason that much and would never hurt him just because of Elizabeth. She would just throw it back at her face and force Jason by telling the world. Jax's name was crossed off as Liz knew he didn't want to hurt someone else at Joss expense without letting Elizabeth and Jason know about it.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to Montana She went to the courtesy desk and found something else. The capital of Montana is Helena. One of the places listed on a map was "Camp Disappointment" "Shit" yet another name to cross off the list, but still hoping it could be her. The list was getting shorter (or she hoped), also on the map was a location called "Kirby" and it was in the location "where the girl saves her brother"

Jason was always about three steps or a week ahead of Elizabeth, always leaving before she got there. As much as he tried, he could not find a way to place blame on Helena Cassidine. I mean she could kidnap and fake a baby's death, but what would be the purpose of it all? She, of course, could "brainwash" Jake as she did with Lucky, but what would that serve? She wouldn't want to raise a bastard child of Elizabeth and Jason just for revenge. Elizabeth may have been a pawn, but he had no reason to believe she had any beef with him or Sonny.

When he had arrived in Montana before Elizabeth, he provided the clues for her. He discovered that from a file Amelia Joffee gave to him years ago, Kirby was an alias of one of Sam's. Did where the girl saves her brother have something to do with stillborn baby Lila or new child Danny? Was he Danny's real father?

It was coming back to him in bits and pieces as he was trying to wrap his mind about Franco. He researched the name Franco and found a few search results of Port Charles, Montana, John McBain, and AJ Quartermaine. There were other "Franco's", but none that came close to this connection. He was keeping an eye out for Sam as he didn't want to abandon one child for another. Danny needed a bone marrow transplant and some female provided it for him. It was a familiar match. It could be Kristina, Molly or someone else.

He hadn't heard or thought about AJ in years. Could Sam have gotten caught up with McBain during the 4th of July when he saw them kissing and then when he went to the bridge and saw Elizabeth? He researched AJ and was trying to remember what McBain said to Sam about AJ having a twin. When looking up info on McBain he found he had a child named Monica Kirby

By this time Elizabeth was about four months pregnant and she is so ready for this to end and see Jason again. She also was holding out hope Jake would be there, but she had accepted his death once, but she could not stand to lose Jason again. She wonders/hopes if they find Jake and since they both declared dead, maybe they can just escape somewhere and never go back.

Elizabeth had been in Montana for a week until she got another message from Jason. It told her to use another passport for both her and Cameron and to go to Spain. Jason had narrowed the suspects down to:  
Jerry, Faison, and Sam.

He couldn't find anything on AJ or Franco other than them being twins. Franco and AJ as far as he knew didn't know about each other, so Franco wouldn't care about Jason or Jake. As for AJ, even though he thought was dead, he would have tried to do more damage to him long before Jake "died" He could have done something right after Michael was shot and when things ended for him and Elizabeth.

From his outside contacts, Sam was not in Port Charles, but he did not know where she was.

He followed Jerry and Faison to Spain. He had gotten there a few days ahead of Elizabeth. He was missing her so much and was narrowing down the suspects and couldn't wait to see her. He caught up to Jerry and Faison and kept his distance to avoid being seen. He was able to overhear their conversation. Jerry told Faison since Robin had "cured" him, he no longer had any use for him. Jerry shot Faison and quickly left. Jason went to make sure he was dead and took his body to the mountains about 50 miles from Madrid and then tied his body to a tree to let the wild boars and other animals savage him and the rest of his disfigured body.

He got back just in time to find out Jerry was heading to Switzerland. He took the next plane out following Jerry. Upon his arrival, he was shocked to see Jerry meeting with John McBain. Why in the heck would he be doing that? John was a cop and as far as he knew wanted to take Jerry out long ago. John told Jerry he had followed all the instructions and now wanted his 10-year-old daughter back. John had a daughter named Monica Kirby and had the name Kirby to keep her away from Jerry. But he found her anyway. Jerry kept his word and released her, but not before telling him that he should be relieved that as unknowing to him Monica was the one to save Danny's life.

Jason's jaw dropped open. Did this mean Danny was not his? It was McBain? But was McBain even in Port Charles around the time of conception? He then remembered he and Sam were on their honeymoon and maybe she met him there. No wonder he saw the chemistry they had.

McBain left, presumably headed back to Port Charles. Jason pondered on who to follow; John or Jerry? He didn't want to let Elizabeth know anything about this yet, so he sent no clues. Elizabeth waited in Spain for clues from Jason but heard nothing. She decided to drag Cameron around to see the sites and culture. This was beginning to be a difficult task for her as she was showing and had already gained about 20 pounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason called one of his contacts in Port Charles to keep an eye out for McBain. Jason waits to see where Jerry is off to next. He lies in wait and a day after McBain left he learns of Jerry's meeting someone at the arrival gate at the airport. He follows him where to his shock and despair Sam is there. Jason got close enough to hear the conversation. Jerry says "Sweet Sam, I hope you are grateful that your precious Danny's life has been saved by an anonymous donor"

Sam says, "what do you want Jerry?"

Jerry says, only your happiness. You have a beautiful son and since Jason is dead and as you probably already guessed, Jason was not his father. I knew that John McBain is Danny's father and John has an older daughter. She is the one responsible for saving Danny's life."

Sam's eyes tear up knowing this is the truth and while hoping that Jason was Danny's father so she could hold on to a piece of him, she is happy to have Danny alive and was already growing closer to John anyway. Jason overhearing all this feels a loss himself. Sam says, "so I should thank you? What do you want?"

Jerry replies "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? You helped get rid of Jake to hold on to Jason. When you found out that Jake had not died but another child's organs were used to help Josslyn, it was a win-win. My niece got to live. You got to break the bond Elizabeth and Jason had with Jake being gone. But now that Jason is dead and Elizabeth is still alive, do you care enough to reunite Jake with his mommy?"

Sam realizes she had a lot of shortcomings and truly regretted what happened when she watched Jake get kidnapped but does not want to take responsibility for admitting anything as that would separate her from her own child if the truth came out. Sam says, "I don't know where Jake is, and I don't want to know. You do what you need to do but leave me out of it. Thank you for helping Danny, and since I was part of the Jake thing, we can call it even and never contact me again, or I will have to tell the world or maybe just tell your brother what you did."

Jason watches Sam walk away and get back on a plane to Port Charles. He had forgotten how hateful she had been, but his main goal was to find Jake and as much as he felt betrayed and despised her, she was a mother herself and he didn't want to separate a child from his mother if he could help it. He lets her go. He calls his contact in Port Charles and says, "enough is enough, go ahead and leave Port Charles. Meet me in Switzerland. I need your help on my end."

Jason knew Liz was getting worried and he wanted to let her know things were still okay. He sent her a postcard from Switzerland and had a package waiting for her at the hotel desk. There were some plane tickets for her in Cameron under another name. It told her to wait a week and she would meet him in Switzerland. Wow, she would finally be able to see him again. She was nearly 8 months pregnant and was afraid she soon she wouldn't be able to fly. She was hoping that this would be the last destination. She also knew Jason would be in for a complete shock to learn she is pregnant.

Jason knew that the peace laws in Switzerland were going to make it difficult to get a gun, but he needed to make sure she would safe. He went to follow Jerry and was hoping to get all the answers before Elizabeth arrived.

He found Jerry and watched him something pick something. He followed him. Jerry discovered Jason was there and set down what he was carrying and pulled a gun on Jason. Soon a firefight evolved. Jerry got hit several times and stumbled away. Jason hid his gun as he was heading for the airport and took what Jerry had left behind.

Jason met up with his contact and told him to look inside the package for clues and gave him his gun and to destroy it. He knew Elizabeth's plane would be arriving soon and wanted to be there to see her. Even though he still did not have any more leads he could not stay away from her any longer and with Jerry gone or injured, he needed to protect her. He felt that maybe with her arrival they would be able to work together. He got to the airport and his contact told him he found something. All he was hoping for was to get to her ASAP, but just in case it provided another clue, he waited. He called ahead to the airport and asked that the last piece of the clue was to be held for her at the gate and told where to meet him.

He met with his contact and rushed to get to the gate in time.

Elizabeth was on the plane as it was taxiing, she held Cam's hand tightly, anticipating seeing Jason again. All she had on her was a carry-on bag as she just wanted to see her love. Over the last couple of months, she called Port Charles to talk to the hospital, Grams, and Nikolas. She told them she was quitting and felt it was time to start over. She waited to call Lucky as she wasn't sure what Jason had in store for her and Cam and she didn't want to let him know anything or until she knew for sure she was staying or returning to Port Charles with a new baby in tow.

She arrived in Switzerland and departed the plane. The gate attendant told her she had a package waiting for her. She opens the box very slowly...


	5. Chapter 5

She sat down with Cam and opened the box. She saw the yellow motorcycle that belonged to Jake. Her mouth quickly went to the mouth and she started to tear up. She sat there quietly. Then Cam let go of her hand and went running off. Before she could turn around and yell at him to stop, she heard Cam yell out "Jason!" She turned around and saw Jason holding on to Jake. OMG! He found him. She stood up and went running to Jake and at the same time Jason jaw just dropped. She was pregnant. She held her son and Jason went to the floor and hugged her and Jake at the same time. They were both crying, and he took her arm and helped up off the floor, they hugged and kissed each other, and Cam went to his little brother Jake and hugged him too. Jason said we need to get away and hide as he didn't know for sure if Jerry or someone he knew was out there. He had papers for them to hop on a private jet. They got away quickly.

They got on the plane and kissed and hugged as the nanny Jason hired for Jake kept the boys in the back of the plane. He got to put his hands on her belly and feel his baby kick for the first time. She told him that since she found out right before she left Port Charles, no one else had touched her, so he was the first one other than her to feel it.

He tells her they have to make another stop to cover their tracks before getting on another plane to their final destination. They talk and he tells her everything that has happened from Faison to Jerry to Sam and him not being the father of Danny.

Elizabeth says, "since everyone thinks you are dead and I quit my job in Port Charles, are we going back and are you going to go back to work for Sonny? As that still wouldn't change things. Your life is still too dangerous. I've wanted so much to be with you, but was are you ready to give up the life you have known for nearly 20 years?"

They changed to another private jet and Jason tells her, "I'm ready to start a new life and found out I can do that with you. However, you could never be a nurse again as we would need to cut off all ties from our former lives."

Elizabeth asks, "Cameron too? What about Lucky?"

Jason replies, "I know it will be hard, but if we are going to make this work, we need to you need to keep Cam away from Lucky too. I would fake both yours and Cam's death from the last time you called Port Charles."

She is afraid she would be doing to Lucky and Cameron what she did to Jason and Jake. But Lucky hasn't been a true father to Cam over the years. Sadly, she says okay. Then asks him where they would finally be staying.

He replies, "the one place you always wanted to go and was hoping I'd go with you...Italy." They kiss longingly and bring both boys back to them. Right before the final plane landed, she goes into labor. There were only the pilot, the nanny and himself. He called ahead to Italy to let them know what was needed. He then prepared to help her deliver their baby. This time it was less dangerous and scary as her last one. When it was a girl. On the jet, they had a private room with a bed and they both laid down holding the baby between them. He asks her, "what do you want to name her?

Once they arrived in Italy, Elizabeth wants to get the full story of how Jake was found. Jason says, "let's get settled in first and rest. I want to hold you and our baby and maybe get a check-up first."

Elizabeth says, "it sounds like you are trying to avoid telling me something."

He replies, "yes maybe that's the case, but I don't want to scare you or have you do something you will regret. Please give me some time to tell you everything. But let's find out where we go from here. After spending time here, do you want to stay or go somewhere else and hope no one finds us? We will need to make name changes, job changes, etc."

She says, "okay, I get you are trying to avoid telling me something, but I'll wait. I do want Cam to get adjusted to this new life and I know he likes you very much and I'm sure he will come to love you. I feel bad about Lucky, but I don't want to lose what you and I could have together. We can spend the day together and go out. But tonight, after Cam is in bed and you rub my feet, I want to know how you found Jake and about Sam.

They get back home and Jason and Elizabeth put the boys to bed and their new baby girl in her newly bought crib.

Jason explains how he tracked down everyone and learned that for Sam it was accessory after the fact like kidnapping Jake. Sam found out later that Jake had not died, but Jerry was the one to switch bodies and he took Jake away. She didn't say anything as Joss was saved and it meant we wouldn't have that direct bond that would hold us connected in some way forever. Later she felt bad, but it was too late as Jerry was holding it over her head and she knew he would do something to mess things up with her and me. He promised her that Jake would be kept safe if she kept it all secret. Joss had been saved and she got what she wanted. He tells Elizabeth he let Sam go as she still had Danny and even though he was not his, he felt he didn't need to punish her anymore as she was probably in her own kind of hell. Plus, she still thought Jason was dead.

Jason says, "after our gunfight, Jerry dropped something and then stumbled away. I picked the package up but wanted to meet you at the airport, so I didn't have time to check it out myself. I gave the package to my contact, who quickly learned where Jake was. Jerry had paperwork disclosing that Jake was in foster care. His contact was able to get Jake with forged papers that he belonged to him and the family didn't want any trouble. Jason knew Jerry gave them Jake to get something in return later. They gave Jake back and his contact quickly called him and told Jason to wait, he had found Jake and was bringing him to the airport. That was why he was a little late meeting her at her gate.

Jason pleads with her to do nothing as the best way to escape is not to bring attention to themselves and let the past be the past. Otherwise, they would have to return to Port Charles and unless she changes her mind, Cameron and their two kids would still not be safe. It would be safer for them to be on the run (like Luke and Laura). and he was tired of working for Sonny.

Elizabeth says, "okay. But it will be hard for all of us considering what we must leave behind. I guess the one thing that would have kept us tied to Port Charles is not there anymore as Emily is dead and that's the one person we had in common was her love and she would understand."

They both look at each other and say "Emily? Yes, she should be called Emily" Jason and Liz knew they would have a harder time deciding on a middle name for her as the other people in their past lives had no connection or that they cared for the others.

Audrey was not a wise choice for Elizabeth, not only did it not sound good with Emily, nor was Monica as that tied them to McBain. Lila brought back memories of Sam's stillborn child, so he didn't want to use that. They also needed to come up with new last names as Morgan or Webber could no longer be used. Elizabeth mentions her brother Steven and they agree with Stevens to be a good last name and very common. Jason makes all the arrangements and they live out their lives in Italy.


End file.
